prejuicios
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: ¿y si nos descubren? ¿y si hablan? ¿y si nos critican? pero que mas da, la inocencia mata los prejuicios... ( Yaoi, varias parejas con toques de comedia) ( MiloxCamus, SagaxKanon, AiorosxShura, ShionxDohko,ShakaxMu, DMxAfrodita)


prejuicios

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿y si nos descubren? ¿y si hablan? ¿y si nos critican? pero que mas da, la inocencia mata los prejuicios... ( Yaoi, varias parejas con toques de comedia)

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parejas en especifico milo x camus, Saga x Kanon, aiorios x shura, shion x dohko, shaka x mu y DM x afrodita ya sabrán si les gusta una de ellas pues disfruten

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"por mis alumnos"

(Milo x Camus)

era una mañana esplendorosa, esplendorosamente calurosa, y aunque estuviera acostumbrado por ser Grecia su lugar de origen, aun así siempre preferirá un ambiente...mas fresco, y no hay lugar mas fresco que la penúltima casa del santuario.

se removió entre las cobijas, disfrutando el cosquilleo en el cuerpo por el contraste del frio y lo calientito que estaba envuelto en las cobijas, era temprano, demasiado temprano, quizás las 6 o las 5 de la madrugada, hecho un vistazo a la recamara y luego a su acompañante, ah... que tranquilo se veía, sin su típico seño fruncido y esos ojos que parecían perforar hasta tu alma, pero no, ahora el caballero de acuario se mostraba tal y como es, mientras dormía aun, tranquilo, pacifico, incluso se aventuraba a jurar que se podría ver una pequeña curva en sus labios, estaría soñando con él? después de la apasionante noche que vivieron.

milo se sentía tan feliz, a su lado, cuando lo abrazaba, que quería salir y gritar a los cuatro vientos cuanto lo amaba, pero no podía, por el no había ningún problema, ya todos en el santuario sabían de las inclinaciones de milo, ¿Cuáles? pues todas, ya que le "daba" a todo lo que se moviera, pero callaba, y ¿Por qué? por camus, por que el si tenia algo que perder, según el peliverde, no quería que sus alumnos supieran, los demás no les importaba pero la lo que sus queridos alumnos se refriera...

quería conservar esa imagen de maestro estricto e inmaculado, tal vez al verlo en su faceta mas tierna, por que si, el frio y calculador camus era un pan de dios en brazos del griego, le harían perder el respeto, no eso no lo iba a permitir, y muy a pesar de milo, su relación se mantenía callada.

pero lo que si todos sabían es que eran muy buenos amigos, así que pasar la noche en casa de tu "mejor amigo" no era nada extraño verdad? ya lo que hagan es otra cosa...

*suspiro* definitivamente era un ángel durmiendo, se volvió a remover acercándose mas al cuerpo de su amante, oh perdón!, amigo... y disfrutando el frio de la casa de acuario, se volvió a dormir, ya si alguien le preguntaba que hacia en acuario toda la noche diría que fue a ver series de tv con su amigo.

"por mi hermano"

(Saga x Kanon)

hiiijjj! joder! que calor!" pensaba el gemelo mayor mientras despertaba, además de caloroso, temprano, fue por eso que se despertó, ya no soportaba, aventó las cobijas al piso ero aun así la temperatura no disminuía, ¿Por qué? ah si, tenia a su hermano sobre el.

por un momento se tentó en aventarlo hasta el otro lado de la cama pero... cuando bajo la mirada... simplemente no pudo, joder! siendo uno de los caballeros mas guapos, listos y fuertes que pudiera tener a quien sea a sus pies por que se fue a fijar en ese hijo de su...! de su misma madre... ( esto lo piensa el, pero …. no es como si saga no fuera una rikura andante verdad? ) en fin, ya era tarde como para arrepentirse, ya estaba totalmente enredado con su hermano, además que literalmente eran un enredo de piernas y grasos sobre la cama, pero bueno, lo único que en verdad le molestaba era no poderlo decir...

no era que le importe mucho lo que les digan los demás o lo que piensen, pero...de una critica por tu color de pelo o tu vestuario a que sepan que te acuestas con tu propio hermano gemelo hay una gran diferencia, y saga no quiere andar teniendo que dar explicaciones, a nadie!, es por eso que callaba, tanto el como kanon, pero aun así, que mas da? mientras fuera del templo eran los típicos hermanos que se peleaban por todo, y aprovechaban en toquetearse en esas "peleas", pero dentro del templo de géminis...oh si hablaran las paredes!.

por lo mientras ambos callaban, por que? por evitarse las molestias, los pleitos y las diferencias, que pudieran o no afectar su propia relación, por ellos mismos, por su hermano.

en eso pensaba mientras le acariciaba los cabellos al menor que poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

-mmm...que hora es?

-no se

-aun es muy temprano saga! - intento de puchero

-lo se pero el maldito calor no me deja dormir!, así que quítate! -dijo aventándolo, tal vez se paso de fuerza ya que kanon dio hasta el suelo

-aaaaah!, yo no tengo la culpa del maldito calor y tu humor del demonio! - grito desde el suelo, ya se vengaría

mientras el mayor solo le sonreía y esperaba que se levantara, le dio un rápido beso de buenos días y se fue a bañar mientras kanon prepararía el desayuno, ya vería ese saga, a ver quien le abre el agua caliente del lavabo para que se cueza al vapor...

"por mi reputación "

( aiorios x shura)

si, hacia calor, pero agradecía que la casa de camus estuviera cerca, esa cosa era un refrigerador andante y su templo peor, pero en estos días calurosos parecía una bendición ya que un poco de su frio clima artificial le llegaba al suyo, pero aun así la oleada calurosa lo hiso levantarse temprano.

estaba seguro que tendría ojeras, había pasado toda la noche jugando con el sagitario, no piensen mal!, aun, desde que aiorios revivió, decidió "recuperar el tiempo perdido" y además de pasarse todo el día con su hermanito aioria, le encantaban los juegos de video, aquellos que no tubo la oportunidad de jugar, " pero que se creía?" pensaba el español, en verdad nadie tubo mucho chance de jugar en su niñez, todos los santos avían empezado su entrenamiento demasiado temprano, nunca tuvieron videojuegos ni nada de eso, pero era la escusa que daba el caballero de sagitario a su afición por los videojuegos, desgraciadamente no los jugaba en casa, no claro que no con un infantil seiya revoloteando por todo su templo, podría ser una gran distracción para el menor, así que todo su alambre rio de consolas las tenia en casa de shura, y claro que le incomodo al principio, pero luego le hayo un buen uso a los videojuegos.

escusa x escusa, las salidas nocturnas del centauro asía su templo se convirtieron en mas que solo salidas a jugar, bueno si jugaban pero algo mas... excitante, rio ante lo ultimo que pensó, mientras yacía sobre el su castaño amigo, aun dormido, pues casi no pegaron el ojo por andar de juego en juego, debía de aceptarlo, el sagitario era de larga duración, pero el no se quedaba atrás.

quien lo diría que terminarían siendo amigos? pues ni tanto pero de eso a ser pareja, nadie, y mejor para ellos que lo callaban por mutuo acuerdo, por un lado aiorios no lo quería confesar por, primero que diría su hermanito y segundo, ya que era un candidato fuerte para ser el próximo patriarca ( aunque shion avía rejuvenecido, no era justo pero bueh) como diría que salía con otro caballero de oro! ni loco, y por el lado de shura, bueno el era un poco extremista, casi casi como las mongas de los conventos que dicen " yo estoy casada con Jesús" bueno el le debía toda su lealtad a su diosa, ¿Qué diría si alguien mas le haya robado el puesto y su corazón?! no no no, era algo que definitivamente athena no se tenia que enterar.

-mmmm shura...-iba despertando el sagitario que dormía plácidamente en el pecho del español en el sofá de la casa de capricornio- dile a camus que baje la calefacción

el otro solo se carcajeo ante la ocurrencia de su amigo

-oye shura!

-mmm?

-tienes ojeras

-lo sabia... bueno la pasamos "Jugando y "Jugando" no es extraño - le acaricio la mejilla con una sonrisa picara

-hey...preparado para la revancha? - le regreso la mirada

-mmm no, hace mucho calor ahora

-ándale! - en verdad podía parecer un niño cuando se lo proponía

el castaño hiso un movimiento brusco y de repente *craz*

-pero que demonios fue esooOOoo!

las patas izquierdas del viejo sillón de shura se rompieron, por suerte no se cayeron, cuando se les paso el susto se miraron y solo atinaron a reír, al parecer se avían pasado de intensos en los juegos de anoche.

"por mi rango"

(Shion x dohko)

*bostezo* valla que hacia calor, que bueno que los aposentos del patriarca eran los mas lujosos y contaban con aire acondicionado, normalmente dohko siempre reniega que tenga que ir al ultimo templo en vez de que shion baje a libra, pero por esta vez no dijo nada.

se paro para ir al baño, echando un vistazo a la cama donde cierto ex caballero de Aries dormía a "pata tendía" , aun era muy temprano, la de la madrugada, ( si, todas las historias son con leves diferencias de horario, pero el mismo día) pero así fueran la del día, si shion no le daba la gana levantarse, ni Zeus mismo lo aria o si no se enfrentarían a la ira de fuego del ariano, y eso, no es nada bonito, lo sabrá bien dohko, le recorrió un escalofrió al recordar la ultima vez que lo despertó temprano, al fin lo convenció de que fuera él en bajar a libra pero el inconveniente era que se tenia que despertar demasiado temprano para volver a subir hasta el ultimo templo, y todo para que nadie se enterara, por que claro nadie se podía enterar de su relación.

era bien sabido que ellos dos tenían historia como amigos, que conocían todo uno del otro y no era raro verlos juntos incluso en el día, pero ya que anduvieran? eso no! por que? bueno simplemente por que shion es el patriarca, ¡el patriarca! no podría demostrar preferencia por ninguno de sus caballeros, y valla que la tenia, pero no podía demostrarlo y ni athena saberlo! y de parte de dohko, bueno a el eso primero le molesto, se sentía como un amante, llegando a escondidas y saliendo antes de que todos despertaran, pero cuando el amor manda, que mas da las condiciones, así que tragándose un poco su orgullo aceptaba verse a escondidas del santuario entero.

regreso del baño y se volvió a acobijar junto al carnero, ya no tenia sueño pero disfrutaría de abrazarlo mientras pueda, lo rodeo por la cintura, los desordenados cabellos verde olivo le picaban la cara, cuando lo abrazaba por la espalda y toda esa maraña de pelo era casi lo único que sentía se imaginaba que shion era en verdad un borreguito esponjoso, no pudo evitar soltar una risita por eso.

-mmmm...dohko?, es muy temprano...

-tranquilo no te voy a despertar, solo te abraso, vuelve a dormir

-cuando me abrazas así *bostezo* me siento como un peluche

-hehehe, eres mi borrego pachoncito

-no me digas así... me siento gordo...

-no estas gordo, tienes mucho pelo, por eso te vez pachoncito

(aun no entiendo por que le dicen gordo a shion...)

pero para cuando dijo eso shion ya estaba medio dormido, que si no le avía reclamado toda la mañana, se acomodo y también el termino dormido.

"por mi divinidad"

(Shaka x Mu)

Aries tenia que ser... el calor no le afectaba, corre fuego por sus venas después de todo, además de una tremenda energía, de la cual no muchos la conocen, pues claro el primer guardián del santuario siempre se avía mostrado tan sereno con los demás, pero eso no le quitaba que no aguantaba estar en cama mucho rato, y aunque la noche anterior se la paso haciendo "ejercicio" en compañía de un sexy pelirrubio, no pudo evitar levantarse temprano.

se encontraba tomando un café en la cocina de la casa de virgo, no se preocupaba por la hora, avía llegado acobijado por las sombras de la noche y se iría sin rastro alguno con su tele transportación, que mas da, relajado y tranquilo como siempre disfrutaba del amargo sabor de su bebida mientras leía el periódico, suspiro sin darse cuenta, pensando en cuanto le gustaría no tener que esconderse para tener que venir a pasar el rato con su novio, por que si, era novio del caballero de virgo, y a el no le molestaba en lo absoluto confesarlo, pero de lo que shaka se refiere... pues el como buen budista rechazaba toda afición materialista, pero además, el como misma rencarnación de buda no se podía dar el lujo de tener abiertamente relaciones sexuales ( nota, no se nada del budismo pero si no pongo esto como escusa se me va al caño la historia )

suspiro nuevamente, bueno, el era flexible, se adaptaría no? eso o llegaría el día que le meta un ataque por el ****** par hacerlo al fin decidir entre su divinidad o él, por lo mientras mu tampoco quería molestias con los otros caballeros de oro, claro que a todos los mandaría al carajo pero bueh.

-eh...mu?

se escucho la voz del virgo al otro lado de la puerta, el pelilla solo rio por lo que seguiría, ya era casi rutina.

-mu...necesito tu ayuda

la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muy, muy, pero muy despeinado shaka, no pudo evitar reír, era lacio si pero con que facilidad se le enredaba ese bello cabello suyo!. mu solo le indico una cilla a su lado, no fue tan mala idea despertar temprano, esto le llevaría para rato.

"ups!"

( mas o menos las 7:45 am)

aiorios se consideraba afortunado, solo tenia que subir un templo para llegar con su pareja, nadie lo vería bajar o subir , bueno eso creía cuando se encontró bajando al mismo tiempo a, aun despenado y con sus ropas rasgadas, maldito shion a veces se pasaba de desesperado, caballero de libra.

ambos se quedaron viendo por un momento y siguieron su camino como si nada

-b-buenos días dohko...

-buenos días aiorios...

ambos les picaba la curiosidad, ¿que hacían fuera de su templo y regresando a estas horas de la mañana? pero ambos tenían "cola que les pisen" por eso solo decidieron callar.

en otro lado del templo, milo decidió bajar a su templo temprano para cambiarse de ropa, y desde la puerta alcanzo a ver a mu salir del templo de virgo, nuevamente, ambos se quedaron viendo con cara de "oh mierda me vio" y como alma que se los lleva el diablo se escondieron uno del otro.

los únicos que se sentían libres de ese tipo de accidentes eran saga y kanon, o eso salían de su templo y con la confianza de que nadie los veía, se les ocurrió darse un beso que se salió de control y terminaron abrazados, cuando voltearon avía un impactado torito, que avía bajado al pueblo por que se yo, por suerte solo alcanzo a verlos abrazaditos, nada mas.

y hecho histórico!, en ese sitio, en ese día, en ese preciso momento, 6 personitas solo atinaron a decir "ups!"

"por su inocencia"

el día parecía prometedor, y luego de los terribles incidentes que sufrieron, todos los caballeros de oro siguieron con sus vidas cotidianas, hasta que de la nada el bello y luminoso día se comenzó a nublar, el viento a soplar, el ambiente se hiso pesado, como si alguien poderoso se acercara... un aura... peligrosa

la alerta corrió por todo el santuario, los 13 caballeros de oro llamaron a sus armaduras y corrieron al santuario de athena, un trueno atravesó el cielo y en un segundo la presencia maligna se hiso presente. ( la presencia se hizo presente...mmm escribo de la verga! pero no lo quito por que me da risa como suena XD )

el mismísimo Hades se encontraba frente a ellos, no lo dudaron un segundo y cuando 13 poderosos ataques se dirigían contra el dios...!

-esperen!

seiya se ponía entre ambos bandos, desubicando a los caballeros, ya que no tenia puesta su armadura.

-s-seiya! que demonios haces! - cuestiono su maestro

-bueno, no iba a dejar que maten a su novio no?- decía tranquilamente athena saliendo del templo

-novio! - gritaron al unísono, el sagitario casi se desmalla.

-hola tío - saludo a su pariente haciendo caso omiso de los santos que tenían la quijada hasta el suelo

-sobrina - muy propio respondió al saludo besando su mano

-a ver, a ver, a ver - decía aioria tratando de salir del shock- como estuvo esto?!, los géminis nos mandaron a otra dimensión y no me di cuenta o que ?

-dejen les explico - decía como si nada el caballero de Pegaso - recuerdan que al acabar la guerra santa athena tubo que ir al infierno a negociar por la paz y yo fui su escolta? pues hay fue donde conocí mejor a Hades, platicamos, nos dimos tiempo y bueno... - su puso rojito

-una cosa llevo a la otra - el dios termino el relato tomando de la cintura al menor, aioros casi se le va encima por eso

-p-pero como? - shaka hasta avía abierto los ojos de la impresión - es un dios no? ósea...como?!

-bueno, no me pude resistir a su inocencia - le dio un beso que puso al Pegaso mas rojo, si se podía

todos voltearon a ver a athena como diciendo "y usted lo permite?!"

-yo soy su diosa y como tal me deben toda su lealtad, es verdad, pero lo que hagan en su intimidad y ocurra en su corazón es algo que no me incumbe ni puedo impedir - explico captando el mensaje

-y bueno, con su permiso nos retiramos, solo vine a robarme a mi pequeño- y como si nada el dios de los muertos tomo a seiya de la mano y paso entre los nada convencidos caballeros.

cuando paso el mal entendido se fueron retirando, mas de uno pensando seriamente en lo dicho por su diosa, seria que este mal encuentro les haga cambiar de parecer?

-aiorios - llamo la diosa a su siempre fiel caballero que aun se encontraba confundido por lo que paso

-no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que paso esto?

-hehehe, bueno, la inocencia rompe prejuicios - lo tomo del hombro, su mirada mas de diosa o jefa era como de una madre comprensiva, el caballero capto bien el mensaje - ah! por cierto, dile a shura que no se preocupe, ya mande a tatsumi* por un sofá nuevo

-eeeeeeeh! pero como es que! - mas rojo que un tomate

la divinidad solo sonrió y regreso a su templo.

"¡y por que nos vale madres!"

(DM x Afrodita)

el día avía sido raro en toda su extensión de la palabra, athena le dijo al patriarca que les diera el día libre, así que aprovecharon a bajar al pueblo y pasar un día ameno.

DM estaba junto a afrodita en una mesita fuera de una cafetería conversando y viendo como pasaban de vez en vez sus amigos en parejitas de "amigos" si como no, medio templo sabia ya todo pero era divertido seguir la corriente no?

-míralos dita, haciéndose los dignos, hum, como si no ya todos supieran, hum- bufo burlón el cáncer

-mmm simplemente no entiendo, como si fuera algo del otro mundo, pero bueno ellos se lo pierden

-si pero ya verán cuando los descu- pero su palabrerío burlón fue callado por los labios del sueco con un beso de aquellos que casi te violan.

cuando se separaron, afrodita soltó la carcajada al ver al italiano rojo, rojo, rojo, luego se siguieron besando, por que a ellos, podían no tener gran inocencia como seiya, pero a ellos bueno, les valía tres hectáreas de Antares todo.

-.,-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

a los que no captaron lo ultimo de Antares, cámbienle por " tres hectáreas de verga" no se, lo leí en un comentario de facebook.

y lo apuesto! en el penúltimo, quien dijo, o pensó, " hay por que no puso a shun? shun es mas inocente y tierno que el poni con alas" pues bueno simplemente por que TENGO UN ODIO ACESINO CON ESA PUTA DE ANDROMEDA QUE ME PATEA EL HIGADO!, ejem ejem, no en serio, no me cae la nena esa...

espero les haya gustado.


End file.
